


Radical Feminism

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [294]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse requested Doctor Who. The Doctor is silenced and Martha has to talk their way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radical Feminism

Martha, very firmly and deliberately, put her heel on the toe of the Doctor’s chucks and quite literally put her foot down.

The Doctor’s jaw snapped shut.

Martha smiled sunnily at the Princess.  “My associate here is my traveling companion.  I promise he is no threat and we will be no bother.  We were just passing by, and were told of the splendour of your world’s gardens, and just _had_  to see them.”  Martha all but batted her eyelashes, laying on the flattery as thickly as she dared.

It seemed to be working.  The Princess and her Amazonian guards seemed to be relaxing from their previous posture which very nearly had her and the Doctor fleeing for their lives.

Martha had figured it out; there were no men on the streets, or in the guard, or anywhere.

“It is quite unusual to take your…associate, out in public like this, but as a traveler to our world, you weren’t to know males are better kept away from anything that might over-excite them.”

Martha ground her heel into the Doctor’s foot in a preemptive strike.  “Oh I quite agree,” she said, enjoying herself far too much.  “However, it couldn’t be avoided with this trip.  He pines so if I leave him behind.”

In the end, the Doctor was allowed to roam the gardens while Martha was entertained to tea at the castle.  She took his sonic screwdriver off him, just in case.


End file.
